I Must Be Dreaming
by xHalosandwings
Summary: A short Miz/Ashley songfic based on the song by The Maine. When Ashley returns to the WWE, The Miz must be dreaming... Ashley/Miz


a short Miz/Ashley songfic. i saw a video about them the other day, and thought it was majorly cute.  
it's kind of based on the song 'I MUST BE DREAMING' by THE MAINE.  
hope you like it. please read, review & enjoy :):)

* * *

_**I MUST BE DREAMING**_

_**She thinks I'm crazy  
Judging by the faces that she's making  
And I think she's pretty  
But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me**_

Mike pulled out his iPod earphones and rubbed his forehead in disbelief. Was he dreaming? Was she really back in the WWE?

There was no other explanation, surely. A flying visit was highly unlikely.

Despite the fact she was catching an 8am flight from Texas to Illinois, she looked great. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, tattered Converses, and a Mötley Crüe t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top.

That was totally her style, completely laid back, as if she'd just thrown it all together. Her long blonde hair flowed past her shoulders and her oversized sunglasses sat on top of her head, but the best part of her was definitely her lips.

Yeah, her lips. Mike smiled, she had lips you could get lost in. They were so pull, so voluptuous...

"Why don't you take a picture? It might last longer." Mike felt someone dig him in the ribs from behind. It was his good friend Kelly.

"Real funny, Kells, real funny." Mike rolled his eyes at his friend from their days in ECW. "So..."

"Yes, that's really her. Yes, she's back on Raw, and no, she's not dating anyone." Kelly said instantly.

"How'd you..?"

"It's okay, your secret's safe." Kelly winked. "Hold your ears. You can thank me later."

Mike raised his eyebrow at Kelly, however before he could say anything, the blonde had stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle.

"How did you do that?" Mike was bemused.

"Shut up! It's worked." She laughed, walking away.

_**She calls me sweetheart  
I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark  
And she watches the sun  
But she's the only one I have my eyes on**_

"Sweetie!" Ashley Massaro turned around to see a familiar face. She ran over to Mike.

"You're back." He was unsure of what to say, he was so caught off guard.

"I know!" She laughed. "Now give me a hug!"

Mike pulled Ashley into his arms, and felt more comfortable than he ever had. Her blonde hair tickled his face, and her scent drifted into his senses.

"What seat number are you in?" Ashley asked, breaking the hug.

"Uh, 32B." Mike replied, checking his boarding pass. "What about you?"

"33B." Ashley flashed her boarding pass. "Looks like we'll be sharing iPod earphones and swapping stories."

Ashley winked and began walking towards the departures lounge.

Mike watched her as she walked away. Oh, she was back alright.

_**Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight  
You know I need you  
**__**Just like you need me**_

"Ha! Screw you, Mike!" Ashley laughed as she kicked Mike's ass at yet another game of Super Mario on her Nintendo. "How much longer is it gonna take you to realise you're never going to beat me at this?"

"How much longer is the flight gonna be?" Mike changed the topic.

"Probably another two hours." Ashley murmured, looking out of the window at the clouds below.

"You tired?"

"Very." Ashley smiled meekly.

"You can go to sleep if you want."

"You're just saying that so you won't get beaten at any more games of Super Mario." Ashley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't get too cocky, Miss Massaro." Mike leant his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he'd fallen asleep.

_**Can't stop, won't stop  
I must be dreaming**_

Two hours later, Mike found himself awoken by the sound over the intercom telling everyone the plane was landing.

He tried to sit upright, however he realised he was unable to, as Ashley was asleep, with her head resting against his shoulder, and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Ash." He tapped her shoulder gently. "Ash, we're landing."

Ashley made a couple of snuffling voices, before fully opening her eyes and looking up at Mike.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. I must've fallen asleep." Ashley smiled, sitting upright, removing her arm from around his waist.

"Yeah, you did." He replied. "You make these really weird snuffling voices when you're asleep."

"Oh really? At least I don't have my mouth hanging open!" Ashley laughed, slapping his across the chest.

"Whatever!"

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" Ashley asked.

"I'd like that."

_**Can't stop, won't stop  
I must be dreaming**_


End file.
